The Molecular Biology (MB) Module has been in effect since the first funding period of the Case VSRC P30 grant in 1997, has been stable in personnel, with Dr. Brady-Kalnay as Director, and from 1998 until July, 2006, and Carol Luckey as Manager. In the last funding period, the Module has worked especially closely with the Specialized Animal Resource Module to genotype over 45 mouse strains. Taken together with the previous functions of this Module, and with the acquisition of the ABI Prism 7000 qPCR has also become part of this Module (from the Bioinformatics module), we anticipate that the Module will be very heavily utilized. . . The MB Module will be located in centralized VSRC facilities in the Institute of Pathology, in close proximity to the vision investigators in the School (Appendix D). The equipment is listed in form HH, and is located as shown in the adjacent diagram. The Module Manager designed the space to maximize efficient use of the major equipment, including the thermocycler and qPCR. The MB Module is responsible for providing skilled technical expertise, equipment and techniques for PCR analysis/genotyping, quantification and imaging of gels, cloning, generating bacterial strains and the central storage of bacteria, vectors and cDNA constructs.